La naissance d'Ultimecia
by Gaeriel Palpatine
Summary: Qu'a-t-il fallu pour que Linoa, si douce et si humaine, se transforme en sorcière assoiffée de vengeance?


_**Qu'a-t-il fallu pour que Linoa, si douce et humaine, se transforme en sorcière assoiffée de vengeance?**_

 **La naissance d'Ultimecia**

Linoa Heartilly était de ces femmes dont le sourire brillait en toute occasion. Élevée avec énormément d'amour et d'encouragements, elle ne pouvait concevoir d'avancer dans la vie sans se donner entièrement pour ses proches, ni même sans venir en aide aux êtres qu'elle rencontrait. Dès son adolescence, son besoin de combattre l'injustice l'avait poussée à fonder un groupuscule rebelle avec d'autres résistants, afin de combattre l'invasion de l'armée galbadienne dans la petite ville de Timber.

Quelques mois plus tard, au prix d'une lutte acharnée, et d'une possession maléfique, elle avait vaincu avec ses amis une sorcière qui menaçait d'anéantir toute vie passée, présente et future. Par la suite, lorsque la paix avait été réinstaurée et que la vie avait repris son cours, elle s'était lancée dans des études d'infirmière.

Elle aimait son métier, elle aimait le contact humain, et surtout, elle aimait le jeune homme qui partageait sa vie. Alors certes, avec les années Linoa aurait du apprendre à savoir s'imposer, à ne pas systématiquement se laisser dépasser dans les files des magasins, à ne pas avoir honte d'exprimer ses désirs et se considérer elle aussi comme un humain à part entière avec des désirs légitimes, mais elle était heureuse et s'effaçait volontiers pour les autres.

Son bonheur s'accrut quelques années après lorsque Squall accepta de vivre avec elle. Il était à présent sous-chef de l'université de Balamb et y consacrait la plupart de son temps, aussi la vie à deux ne pourraient-elles que les rapprocher.

Linoa était heureuse dans son métier, les patients lui racontaient leur vie, la remerciaient quotidiennement. Les repas avec ses amis Seeds, avec lesquels elle s'était battue contre la sorcière du futur, étaient fréquents. Squall et elle n'avaient jamais échangé un mot plus haut que l'autre, leur cohabitation était sereine. Leur mariage au sein de l'université de Balamb fut somptueux.

Lorsqu'elle eut 35 ans, sous son ventre se dessinèrent les prémisses de la vie. Pour sa plus grande joie, Selphie accepta d'être la marraine de son fils, qui naquit en décembre. Il fut prénommé Cid, en hommage au directeur de la BGU qui décéda cette année-là d'un cancer, laissa sa veuve Edea à la tête de l'université. L'enfant grandit également avec beaucoup d'amour, comme l'avait été sa mère. Il était enjoué, curieux et d'une gentillesse sans égale.

Cid fit un joli cadeau à sa mère pour ses 53 ans : il lui annonça vouloir rentrer à la BGU afin de devenir Seed, comme l'avait été son père, aujourd'hui directeur de l'université. Quelques années plus tard, ce dernier à présent riche fit l'acquisition d'un gigantesque château où il installa sa petite famille.

Linoa Heartilly était de ces femmes qui avaient réussi leur vie.

Mais en fait, Linoa avait complètement raté sa vie.

Elle se regardait dans le miroir. Ses 70 années avaient dessiné de nombreux sillons sur sa peau, dans lesquels s'écoulaient à présent des larmes.

Son supplice avait commencé dès la rencontre avec les Seeds, par lesquels fut possible sa possession par la sorcière du futur - un sort qui l'avait plongée dans la terreur la plus profonde, l'empêchant des années durant de trouver un sommeil serein. Sa plus grosse erreur fut alors de prendre de la dureté pour de la force, et de tomber amoureuse d'un garçon qui ne serait jamais capable de lui apporter quoi que ce soit.

Squall ne parlait pas. Jamais. Très rarement il riait, ou prenait du temps pour elle. Elle l'avait connu ainsi certes, et avait été fascinée par ce mystérieux jeune homme au visage fermé, derrière lequel elle avait imaginé un torrent de pensées ne demandant qu'à s'exprimer auprès d'une personne de confiance. Linoa était bonne, généreuse, et persuadée que si Squall n'était pas plus heureux ni souriant, c'est parce qu'elle ne faisait pas ce qu'il fallait. Il passait tellement de temps à l'université qu'elle proposa finalement d'habiter ensemble, ce qu'il accepta. Et jamais une seule dispute n'éclata, car Squall ne parlait pas. Si quelque chose le contrariait, il repartait à la BGU se battre dans la Serre de Combat pour se détendre.

Et Linoa ne dormait pas. Car il y avait les Seeds à la BGU, et parmi eux Quistis. Amoureuse de Squall depuis toujours, elle s'était mariée à un autre Seed mais ne manquait jamais une occasion de rappeler à Linoa que son amitié pour elle était totalement factice. Sous ses airs amicaux, elle l'enfonçait souvent sur son niveau d'étude et sa profession.

Linoa adorait son métier, être infirmière demandait une grande force mentale. Mais les amis Seeds de Squall, ceux-là même avec qui elle s'était battue contre la sorcière du future, revenaient souvent sur le sujet, ne comprenant pas qu'avec ses capacités de combat, elle ne les ait pas rejoints et ait préféré suivre une voie classique avec un métier qui, d'après eux, « ne demandait tout de même pas de grandes capacités ». Ils n'étaient pas foncièrement mauvais, non, et parlaient sans réfléchir. Mais leur vision de la jeune femme avait changé, oscillant de la pitié au mépris.

Et parce qu'elle ne fut même plus conviée à leurs réunions et autres petites sauteries informelles, Linoa restait seule dans son grand lit, sachant Squall à la BGU avec une femme qui avait déjà tout tenté pour le récupérer. Elle n'était pas jalouse, mais l'institutrice connaissait bien son ex-élève, et savait sur quelles cordes tirer pour le faire flancher.

Fut rapidement abordée la question des enfants, car il était important pour Linoa de concrétiser son amour, donner la vie tout comme elle l'avait reçu de ses propres parents. Squall avait accepté. Il n'avait montré aucun signe d'envie, il lui avait simplement dit qu'il n'était ni pour, ni contre, tout comme il l'avait été pour la cohabitation. Il ne parlait jamais.

Alors Linoa avait cessé la contraception, et prié pour qu'enfin leur bonheur se concrétise. Plusieurs années plus tard, et autant de docteurs de vus, toujours rien. Squall l'accompagnait parfois, mais ne donnait jamais son avis, se contentant de poser des questions d'ordre anatomique aux docteurs.

Une discussion avec Geyger, rencontré par hasard au cours d'un gala, lui apprit qu'il était fréquent qu'une sorcière ne puisse enfanter, car son pouvoir avait tendance à devenir possessif et refuser d'être transmis à une génération future. Linoa avait pleuré, énormément. Elle n'avait jamais utilisé sa magie depuis la mort de la sorcière du future. Elle avait songé à l'adoption mais Squall s'y était refusé, sans vouloir donner plus de raisons.

La jeune femme aurait pu partir. Mais elle avait tant idéalisé l'homme à la gunblade, lors de leur guerre contre la sorcière du futur, qu'il était impensable pour elle de songer même à le quitter. Il était son mari, l'homme qui lui était destiné, comme un chevalier accompagnant sa princesse jusqu'à la mort.

Dévastée, mais déterminée à continuer à être utile aux autres, Linoa avait repris son travail à l'hôpital, chérissant ses patients et s'investissant au maximum. Squall était peu là, ses responsabilités au sein de la BGU augmentaient. Il fut nommé directeur lorsque Cid vint malheureusement à partir.

Deux mois à peine après sa mort, Linoa crut à un problème physiologique, mais son médecin fut formel : elle était enceinte. Folle de bonheur, elle fonça à la BGU donner la bonne nouvelle à son époux. Celui-ci la serra dans ses bras comme jamais il ne l'avait jamais fait, et une partie de la jeune femme la félicita mentalement, comme si les années de souffrance qu'elle avait vécues avaient été un test pour lui donner enfin accès au bonheur. Squall suggéra d'appeler l'enfant Cid en son hommage, et Linoa n'osa pas lui donner son avis, qui était négatif. Tout à son bonheur d'être enceinte, elle acquiesça. Elle accepta également à contrecœur, mais sans le montrer, que Selphie soit la marraine. La brunette avait été de loin la plus méprisante avec elle lorsqu'elle avait annoncé vouloir travailler en hôpital.

Le garçon fut un beau bébé en pleine santé, et Linoa l'éleva avec tout l'amour et la patience qu'elle avait. Squall était peu là, la naissance de l'enfant n'avait rien changé. La jeune femme se retrouvait entièrement en son fils : il souriait en permanence, et manifestait un désir évident de caresser toute créature remuant devant lui, sans aucune once d'agressivité. En grandissant, ses notes à l'école étaient bonnes, Linoa le faisait beaucoup réviser. Squall aussi. Il était peu chaleureux avec son fils – il ne l'avait jamais été avec personne – mais Linoa voyait en ces heures passées à réviser tous les deux une belle preuve d'attachement. Cid était passionné par les animaux, il deviendrait probablement vétérinaire.

Lors des 53 ans de Linoa, son fils lui annonça qu'il entrait à la BGU, parce qu'il voulait devenir Seed. Elle réunit toutes ses forces et lui sourit en le questionnant pour ses choix, lui demandant s'il ne préférerait pas une carrière moins dangereuse. Mais il en était certain, il voulait que ses parents soient fiers de lui. Linoa pleura toute la nuit, imaginant le pire pour son fils. Les Seeds restaient des mercenaires confrontés aux pire criminels de la planète. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que son fils unique puisse choisir une voie aussi dangereuse. Voyant son humeur morose, Squall était à nouveau reparti dormir à la BGU. Évidemment, il prenait sa tristesse comme un affront, lui qui était extrêmement fier à l'idée que son fils rejoigne la BGU. Linoa aurait voulu que Squall soit là, qu'il la rassure. Il était en vie, lui, après tout. La citadelle que son mari avait achetée était immense, et Linoa ne pouvait que s'y sentir seule. Elle avait toujours détesté ce château, qu'elle n'associait qu'à de tristes souvenirs de bataille contre des boss aussi horribles les uns que les autres. Mais lorsque Squall avait découvert où se situait la citadelle qui abriterait dans de nombreuses années l'antre de la sorcière du futur, il avait tenu à l'acheter afin que le bâtiment appartienne à sa famille, et que ses descendants puisse neutraliser la nécromancienne lorsqu'elle viendrait à naître.

Aujourd'hui, Linoa fêtait ses 70 ans. A dire vrai, dans quelques heures. Elle se tenait devant son miroir craquelé. Ses cheveux autrefois longs et noirs étaient à présent courts et gris.

Squall se tenait derrière elle. Ses cheveux étaient noirs il les avait teint dès l'âge de 40 ans. Il parlait. Il était très rare que son époux lui parle.

Cid avait perdu la vie au cours d'une mission Seed. Un de ses coéquipiers, pris de panique, l'avait abandonné face à un T-Rex qui avait eu raison de lui.

Linoa ne répondait rien, observant son reflet dans la glace. Son fils était mort. Squall fit un geste dans sa direction, comme pour la prendre dans ses bras, ce qu'il n'avait pour ainsi dire jamais fait. Elle tendit simplement le bras et il se retrouva suspendu en l'air, suffoquant. Elle baissa la bras après quelques minutes et il s'écroula au sol, inerte.

Linoa ne lutta pas. L'œuvre de toute sa vie, son fils, n'était plus. La récompense d'années de sacrifice à vivre en retrait et sans aucune reconnaissance dans l'ombre de Squall et ses amis. Aucune colère ne s'empara d'elle sur le moment, mais toutes sa barrières s'effondrèrent. Elle sentit le pouvoir magique qu'elle avait refoulé durant près de 50 ans s'emparer à nouveau de son corps. Elle resta ainsi devant son miroir dans le silence total. Aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre dans la citadelle.

« Les Seed me l'ont pris. »

Elle ne vit même pas dans son reflet les veines violacées qui commençaient à apparaître sous sa peau, tandis que sous l'effet de la magie tout son corps se fortifiait. Ses cheveux se mirent à pousser, gardant leur couleur grise. Une douleur incomparable survint sur son crâne, mais elle se refusa à bouger, grimaçant de douleur, fixant toujours son reflet. Des cornes d'une taille impressionnante apparurent entre ses cheveux. Elle savait ce que c'était, elle le sentait. Son pouvoir, maintenu captif durant plus de 50 ans, rejaillissant par tous les pores de sa peau. Diverses scarifications apparurent sur son corps, et dans un cri de rage, elle se débarrassa de sa chemise de nuit. Elle se tint debout devant son miroir, nue.

« Ils me l'ont pris. Cette...sous-race. » Ses yeux flamboyaient car la colère montait petit à petit maintenant.

Se retournant, elle sortit de sa chambre. Au fur et à mesure que son pouvoir augmentait, sa vision du monde se déformait complètement. Arrivant en bas des escaliers, elle revit le monstre qu'elle avait affronté à l'époque. Elle l'avait revu en pensée chaque jour depuis que feu son époux avait décidé d'acheter ce château ridiculement grand. Elle s'approcha de la créature, sentant son souffle chaud. Se rendant compte qu'elle venait de la créer par la simple pensée, elle sourit et le caressa.

Elle arriva à l'entrée du château, et sortit. Le tonnerre grondait à présent.

« Seeds. Seed » siffla-t-elle comme un serpent. « Vous m'avez humiliée pour la dernière fois. »

Ultimécia ouvrit alors ses bras, tandis que la foudre s'abattait sur le village.

* * *

La sorcière se tenait debout sur le char, la foule galbadienne scandant son nom tandis que les danseurs se mouvaient avec élégance au sol. Elle vit Squall se précipiter vers elle. Il devait la tuer, elle connaissait sa mission. Un instant, l'idée lui vint de le tuer à nouveau, l'exterminer à l'instant même afin que la jeune fille naïve qu'elle était alors ne gâche pas sa vie avec lui. Mais ses sentiments reprirent le dessus en voyant le visage qu'elle avait aimé alors, et elle dévia son sort au dernier moment. Le jeune homme fut transpercé par ses pics de glace, et s'effondra, uniquement blessé.

Elle grimaça, pour voir Seifer la regarder d'un air victorieux. Seifer, son premier amour. Qu'aurait été sa vie avec lui? Elle lui sourit également.

* * *

Ultimecia se tenait dans la pièce où elle avait installé son trône. Il s'agissait de la chambre de Cid, qu'il utilisait encore quand il venait passer un week-end chez ses parents. Mais c'était avant, dans une autre sorcière était près de son but : anéantir les Seeds. Venger la mort de son enfant.

Il était face à elle. Froid et déterminé, comme à son habitude.. Elle revit alors le visage rayonnant de Cid, ses éclats de rire pour des choses futiles aux yeux des autres adultes. Jamais il ne s'était séparé de sa bonne humeur et de son optimisme. L'espace d'un instant, elle se surprit à imaginer Squall faire de même. Rire. Apprendre à apprécier les choses. La vie. Elle posa ensuite les yeux sur la jeune femme à côté de Squall. C'était elle. Si jeune, si naïve. Tellement humaine.

« _Souviens-toi de ton enfance, cette sensation intense, ta façon de parler, ces émotions brutes..._ » Sa voix était éraillée, parler lui semblait une torture. Durant les mois de recueillement nécessaires à la compression temporelle, elle n'avait pas ouvert la bouche. Squall ne semblait même pas écouter, son beau visage plus renfrogné et déterminé que jamais. Tellement différent de leur fils. Il lui asséna un coup de gunblade qui la fit saigner.

« _En grandissant, tu as oublié la moitié de toi-même …_ » osa-t-elle enfin lui dire, au bout de 50 ans à le voir froncer des sourcils sans avoir jamais eu l'audace de lui faire part de ses sentiments.

Sa voix perdait de son intensité. Elle revoyait l'intégralité de sa vie, de ses chagrins, ses victoires, passer devant ses yeux.

« _Mais le temps n'attend pas, quelque soit ton désir, le temps s'écoule comme du sable … et …_ » Avait-elle prononcé cette phrase à voix haute ? Était-ce destiné à ses opposants ou à sa propre conscience ? Elle n'en était pas certaine.

Le temps n'attend pas. La vie continue.

Elle était vieille, peu importe l'apparence que lui conféraient son pouvoir et sa colère. Son fils ainsi que son mari n'étaient plus, et ne seraient plus jamais quoi qu'elle fasse.

Cette douce résignation signa la fin du combat. Elle ne luttait presque plus et le dernier coup l'acheva. Elle regarda une dernière fois le jeune homme. Tout en ses yeux, ses cheveux, lui rappelaient son enfant perdu. Linoa s'effondra. Elle devait partir, transmettre ses pouvoirs, peu importe à qui, et mourir. Rejoindre son fils dans l'au-delà. Prier pour que Dieu, s'il existe, lui pardonne les folies causées par sa douleur.

Squall n'avait pas souvent été là durant sa vie, mais il fut présent pour elle dans la mort. Après avoir transféré ses pouvoirs à Edea, elle poussa son dernier soupir dans ses bras, enfin en paix.


End file.
